Bigfoot Surveillance
by IamHERO
Summary: Two countries and one long summer tracking Bigfoot.
1. Prologue

_Day 1 of observation in the woods. Damn is it hot right now. Shit, I forgot what it was like all of those years ago to live without an air conditioner. So yeah dude, this is America. I'm like totally sitting here on a tree stump at about... What time is it? Well damn, my phone is dead. My guess is that its about 11:00 at night or something around there._

_God am I bored. There is no sign of the one and only, the legendary Bigfoot. In my spare time I like to study cryptids because its cool, you know? I wish I could say it was cool outside though. I'm probably covered in mosquito bites; my legs are itchy as fuck!  
_

_Okay, let me shut up and get back to business before I run out of memory to record on this thing. This is day 3 since I ran away from the White House to track Bigfoot here in the Appalachian Mountains. You know, all the way up in the New York section. It took a while to get here, but I had to walk. There were recent Bigfoot sightings in this area, so yeah. Had to check it out._

_I've been chilling here in the forest in an old cabin that's probably managed to stay built since about 1953. That spot of land is built on is mine- not that the rest of the country isn't. Just a bit of land for personal time when I want to go camping. Anyway, anyway..._

_Shit, it feels good to be here in the woods alone. Kind of creepy though, y'know? I hope there isn't any ghosts and stuff of old settlers or something. That would be creepy and stuff. _

_So far no sign of Bigfoot. I know he's real! I can feel it in my heart. It would be so cool to meet the big guy and just give him a handshake and tell him how awesome he is. America signing out for the night._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this is my first story under this pen name. The rest of the story will be told through all different kinds of perspective. Stay tuned, thank you for reading!**


	2. Ivan the Negotiator

**Tonight is the night.**

Yes, indeed it was for the hulking figure hiding behind an aged tree. Smirking, the shadowed man looked up to the moon and nodded his head. Yes, it was about 00:00 a clock. Midnight was the perfect time to be sneaking around the woods in hopes of finding _him_. The country was a disaster whenever the foolish American decided to go into hiding.

* * *

All was a mess as Ivan walked through the corridors of White House the day before. He had been humming to himself, enjoying the cool breeze from all of the air conditioning. Summer in the U.S. was almost always brutal, although the temperatures this summer were extreme compared to usual. Ivan continued down the hallway, thinking to himself but not totally unaware of his surroundings. He tried to pay little attention to all of the paperwork scattered across the halls.

However, at the end of the hallway... He heard _shouting._ This was something he could not ignore. Ivan gulped and walked slightly faster. Yes, the shouting was coming from the Oval Office; exactly where he was expected. Was someone upset with him? Or did _America_ do something?

_Please don't be mad at me, please don't be mad at me..._

Russia hastily turned the knob and entered the room.

"Where did Alfred go now? When I find him I will-" The man looked up at Ivan and cleared his throat and fidgeted with his tie, "Ah, hello there Russia. I... I forgot you were to visit today. I apologize." He hung the phone up and nervously ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Da, hello." _So Amerika was is missing. Wow, the President sure looks angry. _Rigidly, Russia sat down on the wooden chair in front of the American president's desk. Years of training taught him not to slouch against the back of the chair- bad posture was a bad impression, Ivan was told.

"I... I apologize. You know, for not being ready for our meeting. It seems we have ran into some... Some, err, some complications.

"_Complications _named Alfred, da?"

"Yes. He... He is missing." The president bit his lip and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out before reopening them, Ivan's own violets staring into aged, steel gray. The man tensed and seemed to flinch at the Russian's gaze.

"Ah." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the ceiling. This was quickly growing awkward. Of course, the one time Russia had been _personally _invited to the White House, America just _had _to go missing. Clearing his throat, the Russian looked back at the president and gave his classic, fake smile.

"Amerika is idiot, da? He couldn't have wondered too far. He's like dog or something. Stupid, but loyal." Russia shrugged and closed his eyes in false happiness. Yes, that was always reassuring in Ivan's opinion. However, the president was thinking far differently.

"He is as dumb as a dog, yes. But I fear he may be kidnapped. I know, he has superhuman strength... But really, he could be baited with hamburgers for crying out loud. He has intelligence, just not things that can run a country. Once again, I'm so sorry about this. Do you know what Alfred had invited you for?"

"Nyet."

"Oh. I have sent out search parties for Alfred, so far none successful. How hard could it be to find a grown man? Honestly..."

"Amerika always was good at hiding. I remember 'games' not too long ago... How long has it been now... Ah, half a century and more? Good times- hide and seek was fun, da?" The hair on the back of the president's neck stood on edge as memories of him hiding in his high school's bomb shelter for drills during the 60's came flooding his mind.

"Wait, Russia. Are you... Still good at 'hide and seek'?"

"Da. I could take you out now if I wanted to." Such soft chuckling coming from a large man intimidated the American, but he attempted to push it away.

"Do you think you could, you know... Being you are a country, and you have stronger senses and gifts compared to normal humans and..."

"Get on with it." There was that serious side to Ivan that no one really knew of.

"Could you hunt down America and bring him back?"

"What does this have to do with me? What will I get? I'm not Amerikan dog. I don't sniff around and find things." Ivan's tone was harsh- nobody asked _Russia _to do favors. Not when the world usually turned on him.

"An alliance. Russia, America. Friends." Smiling, Mr. President offered his hand to Ivan. This had to work, it just had to...

"Marriage. Becoming one with me. Amerika will be one with me."

* * *

**A/N- Once again, thank you for reading! As time goes on these chapters will get longer and longer. I know, the short length is kind of... I don't know how to put it. But I am trying. Still figuring the story out, you know? Thanks again, until next time!**


End file.
